


Dirty Picture

by Rainbow711



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Again, Multi, Panties, Sex, Spanking, luke cries a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is bored so he takes some racy pictures and sends them to Michael who is in the studio with his idols and not very happy about being hard in front of them.   <br/>{newly edited and more has been added, originally from may 17th}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shesagoodgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesagoodgirl/gifts).



Mikey bends Luke over the end of the bed so he’s facing the headboard, "it's not nice to tease Lukey," he huffs into the younger boy’s ear before nipping at the skin beneath it. Luke stays still, not making a sound but his breath becomes more laboured as his chest heaves and his head tills to grant his boyfriend more access. The ripped dark jeans fall from the blonde’s hips with a little help from Mikey and pool around his ankles. The red lacy panties he sent Michael pictures of cup his behind nicely in this position. Mikey runs his hands up Luke’s thighs feeling them shake, and then rips Luke's favourite panties to shreds.

The lace falls like confetti but Luke doubts it's in celebration. Michael's palms are resting on his bum, cupping and massaging gently. One leaves his skin, his cheek feeling cold without the extra warmth as he waits. The first smack lands a few seconds later, starting to warm the skin again. His legs shake, trying to stand still as he takes each smack his boyfriend wishes to deliver. Luke hadn't realised this would be his 'punishment' for sending Michael those pictures then not letting him touch but he's glad it is.

=

Luke had sent the pictures simply because he was bored, Mikey was writing with Calum, Alex and John today and all Ashton wanted to do was workout. Luke stayed at the house and entertained himself for a few hours.

He took the time to make himself feel pretty, moisturized with pretty smelling lotions, brushed his teeth and was walking around the house in his favourite panties. He caught his reflection in the mirror and just wanted to show his boy.

The first picture was fairly tame for them; he arched his back a bit while flexing his snow globe cheeks in front of the mirror and took the picture. He assessed the photo and decided that he looked good enough to show Mikey. He hit send and was in the middle of shimming into his jeans when the reply came. The reply was a bunch of frustrated emoticons and a few choice curse words but the thing that made Luke take more pictures was “don’t you dare tease me Luke, you'll regret it." So Luke took a few more, bending over, moving the lace to the side to reveal his hole, one with his hand down the front and sent them one after another to his boyfriend in quick succession then immediately proceeded to turn off his phone and pull his jeans back up.

The thoughts of things Mikey could do to make him 'regret' it worked him up. He could make Luke suck him off then leave Luke for himself, he could talk Luke to orgasm as he had done before, he could use his mouth on every inch on Luke's skin except the few areas he wanted him most. These thoughts had him leaking all over his pretty panties, down over his entrance and through his jeans to the sheets, trying not to get off on his own thoughts. If he had thought that Mikey was going to spank him he would have come untouched.

=

Ten slaps in and his thighs are shaking. Michael is keeping an even pace but varying the force behind each smack. Light, ouch, more, fuck, not enough. Luke’s dripping onto the sheets and desperately missing the friction his panties gave him. Mikey had him rest his hands on the edge of the bed to have something to grip but nothing to rub against and it was torture. The lack of stimulation is beginning to hurt and tears are pooling in his eyes faster than he can blink them back. With one last slap Michael lets his hand rest on the warmed red flesh. He can hear how heavy Luke's breathing is and it makes him want to get to the good part even faster but he doesn't want to hurt his boy as much as his previous actions contradict that statement.

He walks to the other side of the room and digs through his bag, suddenly wishing he took the time to fold his clothes so he can find the lube faster. He finds it on the floor after tipping the bag over and throwing most of his clothes all over the room. He turns back to Luke when he hears him giggle.

He's still bent over the bed with tear tracks on his face and harder than a marble statue but his eyes were playful. He shot the boy an incredulous look, he’s being punished for sending racy pictures and he has the nerve to look innocent. God he’s lucky Mikey’s gone for him.

Michael quickly flips the younger boy over, wanting to see his jaw drop when he opens him up. His wish comes true as the first slick fingertip grazes him not even pushing in. It looks like all the air in Luke's lungs comes out at once; his mouth hanging open and his stomach flexing just waiting for the delicious pressure to enter him.

Michael presses it in but didn't move until Luke whines high in his throat and tries to wiggle back for more. He pushes the next one in as he withdraws the other, alternating before pressing them in together. A breathy sound is his reward. Adding another finger, he decides Luke’s ready; he wipes his fingers on the inside of Luke's left thigh and sucks a deep mark into the right, letting his hair graze his erection.

He strips slowly loving the agonised sounds Luke’s making; in another context they would have been humorous but they’re a major turn on now. He crawls on the bed and lines up, holding himself above Luke with his arms. He nods and Luke places a hand around the base of Mikey to guide him in, his jaw dropping once again. “You’ll catch flies, Hemmings," Michael states starting to thrust with a smirk.

Luke’s close from all the teasing already and Mikey having found the perfect angle isn't letting him really enjoy this; he’s just waiting to release. Luke goes to bring a hand to himself but Mikey grabs both his wrists and pins them to the bed, shaking his head. “You can do it," he mumbles into Luke's neck. Luke was crying again he just wants to feel good but this is too much, he can't. He’s babbling on about how he can't when Mikey hits the right spot and he does. His walls constrict as every muscle tenses, his back arching and painting Mikey's chest even whiter. He doesn't feel Mickey cum but he assumes he did as he feels him pull out and get off the bed.

A washcloth is gently rubbed against his entrance, it feels much too cold on his flushed skin so he shies away from it or at least tries to but a hand on his hip stalls his movement. The cloth hits the end table with a wet smack before Michael climbs in front of Luke. He pulls the boy into his chest and wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head but Luke's already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts were submitted to oralclifford on tumblr as anon fic. Come be my friend on tumblr wewanthemmoafterdark :)


End file.
